Sonny in the Kitchen with Chad
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: What would have happened if Chad and Sonny got together at the end of Sonny with a Chance of Dating? What happens when their casts, and more importantly, their parents find out?... What secrets are their parents hiding? Now a multi-chap...bordering T/M...some pre-smut, but it doesn't really have anything bad...Fluffy Channy...Read&Review...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is how I pictured the end of **_**Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner **_**if they got together in **_**Sonny with a Chance of Dating**_**…It starts off at the end of their fake date and it shows what happened that night at prom if it was an adult party with alcohol…Let's say they're eighteen instead of sixteen…Face it, hardly any eighteen year olds will follow the drinking age. I live in the US and here, the drinking age is 21 for those of you who might not have known that…**_

_Sonny in the Kitchen with Chad_

I walked out of the arcade to see Chad leaning against one of the walls outside. "Chad, I thought you already left."

"No, I couldn't leave. There's something I need you to know before I go," he said.

"What?"

"Why did you put your hand over my mouth?" He looked like he was getting frustrated.

"Well, neither of us wanted to kiss the other, and that was the only to get James to believe us."

"What makes you think I didn't want to kiss you?" _What is he trying to say?_

"You _hate _me," I argued.

"I don't hate you!" He grabbed the sides of my face and brought my lips to his. I saw fireworks shooting behind my eyelids. I kissed back, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. "I really, _really_ like you, Sonny," he whispered when we pulled away. He touched his forehead to mine, both of us breathing heavily.

"I _really _like you, too," I breathed out, kissing his lips again.

He smiled and led me over to his car. He opened my door for me and once he was in himself, he asked, "So…do you…um, want to…go out on a…real date…with me…sometime?"

I grinned at how nervous he was and said, "Yes, I would love to." He beamed at me before starting the car and driving to my house while following the directions I gave him. Once he parked, he walked me up to my door. "Chad, is it okay if we keep 'us' a secret?"

"Is there any reason why?"

"Did you see how Nico and Grady reacted when they thought we were on a real date? Imagine what it would be like if my _whole _cast _and _your cast found out. They would never approve." I looked down at my feet, realizing it was true.

He lifted my chin up and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "We can keep it a secret as long as you want." I smiled and pecked his lips before unlocking my door. "Oh, Sonny, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at eight."

"What's tomorrow night?" I asked, confused.

"Our first date." And with that being said, he sent a wink in my direction, making me swoon.

I sighed in content while opening my door. I knew that there was a face-eating grin on my face. This was confirmed when my mom asked me, "Why are you so smiley?" She had a smirk planted on her face.

"Oh, nothing," I sighed, going up to my room.

Chad and I have been together ever since the fake date last month. We were still keeping it a secret and it was actually really fun. Since I share a dressing room, we couldn't ever meet in there romantically. We would meet in the janitor's closet or his dressing room. He was kissing up and down my neck when I decided to bring up the idea of prom. "Mm, Chad, what do you think of proms?" I moaned out.

He pulled away to look me in the eye. "Sonny, proms are stupid. They always end in disaster."

"They're not stupid. I always dreamed about having that one special dance with that one special guy and I'm throwing one anyway since I missed mine in Wisconsin and I wanted to invite you and the_ Falls. _Will you come?" I pouted out my lower lip, knowing that's his weakness.

He finally caved and said, "Are there going to be drinks?"

"Um, yea, there'll be an open bar, just _don't _get too drunk."

"I won't and how did you get Condor to agree?" he asked, trailing kisses down my jawline.

"Oh, well that's easy. He doesn't know. It's a secret prom," I explained simply.

"Wow, Miss Sunshine has an evil side. I like it," he growled, claiming my lips with his own, his tongue invading.

"_Sonny Monroe, please report to rehearsals. Sonny Monroe, please report to rehearsals_," the intercom said.

I sighed, gave him one last deep kiss on the mouth and left for rehearsals.

Later on that week, the cast and I set up the secret prom with Tawni constantly whining about how she wants to be prom queen.

At night, I was rushing to organize everything. I ended up getting mustard all over my pretty red dress and Chad mocked me while entering the prom because some people were passing by. When I looked up, Chad was gone. So much for being a caring boyfriend.

I never saw the prom until it was over and I was wearing a mermaid dress. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I lifted my chin to see my cocky boyfriend walking up to me. "Chad, I thought you would be the first to go."

"Well, I wanted to spend some time dancing with my girlfriend, because, Iheard, sometimes you get to have that one special dance with that one special guy…I guess you're going to have to settle for me." I smiled as he took an earphone from his pocket and handed it to me. I put it in my ear as he put the other in his. He grabbed my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We slowly swayed when I realized it was very quiet.

"Are you gonna press play?" I asked.

He seemed to just realize and he put his hand in his pocket to press play on the iPod. A slow song came on and we continued to sway together. I reached up and pecked him on the lips.

About an hour later, we were seated at one of the tables. I was drinking a pretty strong wine while Chad had a beer. We ended up having way too much to drink. He brought me to his dressing room and I don't really remember what happened next.

I woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. I noticed right away that I was in Chad's dressing room. I sat up from his bed and saw that my mermaid dress was lying on the floor next to a tux. Someone was shuffling next to me, groaning, until his eyes fluttered open, revealing his deep blue eyes. "Um, Chad?" I asked cautiously. His eyes snapped all the way open and I clutched the comforter to my chest.

"Oh my god did we…?" he trailed off.

"Yes, I believe we did," I said, trying to stay calm.

"Are you okay? I know you wanted to wait and make your first time special. I'm sorry I ruined it. I told you I wouldn't get too drunk, but I did anyway." He kept rambling on and on.

"It's okay, Chad. Yes I wanted my first time to be special, but I also wanted it to be with you. The only thing I'm upset about is that I don't remember any of it."

"Well, we both have the day off…" I smiled and pressed my lips to his hungrily. He crushed my bare body to his.

Now, I was pounding on my dressing room door, begging Tawni to let me in. "Come on, Tawni! It was the Kiss Cam!" I yelled. "You can't say 'no' to the Kiss Cam!"

"You just couldn't say 'no' to the Kiss Cam, could ya?" Uh-oh. I turned around to see my boyfriend, who I hope won't break up with me.

"Not now, Chad."

"I trusted you, Sonny. I trusted you to use my seats responsibly, but instead I wake up this morning to find _this _on the cover of _Tween Weekly_," he said, holding up the picture of me kissing Hayden. "Who is this guy?" he demanded.

From the inside of the dressing room, Tawni screamed, "The love of my life!"

"Then why is she kissing him?" he screeched.

"I don't know!"

I rolled my eyes, grabbed the back of Chad's head, and crashed my lips to his. We made out in the hallway. I pulled away before anyone could see us and whispered, "He has nothing on you."

He nodded, dazed, and slowly went to his own set.

I smiled and pounded on the door. "Tawni, I can fix this. I'll get you another date with him."

She slowly opened the door and said, "Really?" in a quiet voice.

I just nodded.

Later that night, Tawni and Hayden were in my apartment while I cooked. Long story short, the chicken wasn't cooking, my phone fell down the garbage disposal, and I told Nico and Grady to bring us food. They brought their sandwiches right before Chad kicked my door in. "Chad, what are you doing here?"

"I got a call from you, I heard screaming and crushing metal," he looked around, saw that we weren't alone and said, "so I cut my massage to an hour and rushed right over."

He tasted Nico and Grady's sandwich, saying that they weren't as good as his. He rushed to the bathroom, following Hayden, Nico, and Grady when he found out that the sandwich had been in the sun for twelve hours. Tawni barfed in my brand new Blarmy. Chad came out a few seconds later.

"It was a false alarm," he said, looking relieved. "Oh, by the way, while she's puking on _that_." He sent a disgusted look towards the sick Tawni on my couch. He went to the hallway and brought out a box. "I know you wanted one for a while, so I got this ordered for you. I didn't realized you already ordered one yourself, but you obviously need a new one so, here." He handed me the box and I tore at the tape.

Inside was a blue Blarmy that matched his eyes. "I told you I wanted this like two months ago. I can't believe you remembered," I said in awe. "Let's go into the kitchen." I grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

He lifted me so I was sitting on the counter, cupped my face, and brought my lips to his. I instantly kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. When he pulled away, he said, "I know everything about you, Sonshine. I love you."

A huge grin spread across my face as I said, "I love you, too." That's the first time we ever said that. I kissed him again. "I have to go out there and say goodbye to everyone."

Once we got out there, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Hayden were leaving. They all said bye and left Chad and I alone.

"Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm positive," he said.

I grinned wrapping my arms around his neck and leading him to the couch. "Fine."

"Fine," he said.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" I asked, straddling his waist.

"Oh, we're _so _good," he said, resting his hand on my neck to angle my head so he could give me a deeper kiss. I started to unbutton his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders after. He lifted my shirt over my head, connecting our lips right after.

"Sonny—" I heard from the doorway.

It was soon followed by a piercing scream. Chad bolted up straight as I dove for his shirt. I put it on and buttoned it up. I then stood up to see Tawni, Nico, and Grady standing in the doorway, looking horrified.

"Hey, Son, I think it's time to tell them…" Chad said.

"Tell us what? Tell us that you're sleeping together?" Tawni yelled.

I sat down next to him. "Well, it's more than just sleeping together…" I said uneasily.

"We've been dating for five months, ever since the whole James thing," Chad said. They all stared at us in shock.

"We're okay with it, as long as you don't hurt her," Nico said seriously with Grady nodding in agreement.

Chad squeezed my hand reassuringly and said, "I love her."

I grinned and said, "I love him too."

"Aww," Tawni cooed.

I smiled and hugged Chad's arm to see him beaming back down at me. "Now if you'll excuse us, we were kind of in the middle of something."

He scooped me up bridal style causing me to squeal and causing my cast to yell, "Ew!"

He brought me to my room, shut the door, and dropped me onto the bed. He crawled on top of me, taking his shirt off of me. "Sonny, why was your shirt on the floor of the—" The voice was cut off by a scream.

I pulled away from Chad and screamed, "Mom!"

_**Okay, I thought of this a **_**long **_**time ago and it was actually very random…but please REVIEW anyway :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, this was only meant to be a one shot so I'm keeping it like that since I just don't have the time to continue it along with the stories I'm already continuing. _**

**_Sorry and thank you for all of the amazing reviews :)_**

**_~Sara_**


End file.
